


Toothsome interference

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Honestly I love them, M/M, OH N O, also small appearances of mirajane cana and lisanna, and they need their shenanigans, implied sexual content lmao, suggestive mention, theyre being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Everybody knows the phenomenon of curious and interfering friends. It can be something annoying or something funny and to Freed and Laxus it depends on the situation and on their mood. In the end, however, they cannot really seem to be mad or complain because what would they be without their friends and their family?





	Toothsome interference

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for the Fraxus Week of 2016. The prompt was 'Interfering friends' hehe.

Probably everyone knows the problem of your best friends interfering in something just to annoy or to tease you. It might even be considered something normal and it isn’t all too bad as long as it doesn’t happen frequently and not in a manner that could cause severe consequences.

Laxus and Freed were no exception.

No matter where they went with Ever or Bixlow, they couldn’t be there without at least one teasing comment. Situations in which mostly Bixlow just burst in on them being occupied in a different way occurred so often that neither of them couldn’t even count them anymore. Not only Ever and Bix loved to play little troublemakers and tease them, however.

At the guild hall…

> _ “Yo, ya two lovebirds. Wanna drink with good ol’ Cana?” Forcing herself between Laxus and Freed while they were almost kissing, the woman slung an arm around the two men. Laxus rolled his eyes whilst Freed just cleared his throat.  _
> 
> _ “No, not now, Cana,” the rune mage replied calmly. _
> 
> _ “Ah, why not? Occupied?”~ _
> 
> _ “Yes, very occupied with making out with my boyfriend.” Straightforward as always, Laxus. _

At the beach…

> _ “Looky who we have here, babies!” Seemingly out of nowhere (except that Laxus had already smelled his approaching presence but hoped that he would just remain silent), Bixlow appeared and towered over the greenet and the blond, his totems chanting cheerfully as they floated around him as per usual. _
> 
> _ “Yea Bix, what is it?” Laxus asked barely looking up as he proceeded to spread the sun screen on Freed’s back, palms running over his skin slowly. The rune mage had his eyes closed and was trying to focus on the incredibly good sensation the other’s hands granted him, but of course the sound of the seith mage’s vox caused a small crack in it. Good that Bix couldn’t see his face. _

At the guild’s pool…

> _ “Aww, now look at you two being all adorable," an absolutely contented looking Mirajane stated in a sing sang voice, her younger sister standing right beside her, giggling. “Mira-nee, I think that’s the wrong moment to comment.” _
> 
> _ ’… just don’t comment at all, please,’ Laxus thought to himself. _
> 
> _ “Guys, you can continue,”~ Lisanna chuckled and directed a playful wink at the two males before he grabbed Mira’s arm to leave the corner of the pool with her. _

At a hotel…

> _ “Sounds like you two had fun last night, nyahaha,” Bixlow pointed out before taking a bite of his jam sandwich, the grin not vanishing while at the same time Evergreen was just rolling his eyes at her friend’s comment. _
> 
> _ “Shut up, Bixlow,” Laxus grumbled in a warning tone. But of course, there would be a continuation.   
>  _
> 
> _"We haven't had-"_
> 
> _ But Bixlow was faster. “I swear, they will banish us from here if you two–” _
> 
> _ “Bix! Bix we are eating!” That was Ever trying to save the situation, a growled ‘Bixlow’ coming from the dragon slayer. _
> 
> _ But nope, the seith mage happily proceeded and no one could stop him. “And everyone knows your names now because you obviously couldn’t stop screaming each oth-” _
> 
> _ “Bixlow!!”   
>  _
> 
> _ Evergreen gave up and now went over to hide her face, just as if trying to leave a statement with the gesture. 'They don’t belong to me, I don’t know them!’. God, her three boys could be so, so exhausting! _
> 
> _ “Yea, and–” This time though, Bixlow got stopped by the spoon thrown into his direction as Laxus was about to lose it. “SHUT UP!!!” _
> 
> _ “I DON’T KNOW THEM!” _
> 
> _ “OUCH! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU TWO–” _
> 
> _ It didn’t continue for much longer, however. Some, or A LOT of people took note and perhaps, just perhaps they ended up getting a warning from the hotel-keeper… _

But it was not always a bad thing, and never before did it cause any serious harm. Beside that, Freed and Laxus could nearly claim that they were used to it. Yet, it would probably never cease to bother them in some way.

The past night Ever and Bixlow had crashed at Laxus and Freed’s house. Whenever the four of them had the chance to, they would have movie nights together even though Freed spent many of them just bearing them company and reading instead. Movies were not exactly his favorite activity, but he enjoyed these evenings a lot despite the fact that they tended to be chaotic. It wasn’t surprising though after all. It was them. Laxus and the Raijinshuu seemed professional and organized and they ARE professional and organized… just not when they were alone and could be the utter jerks that lingered in each of them. Deep down. Or not. That depended on where they were and who could see them.

Snoring, Bixlow had fallen asleep on Freed’s armchair in the living room. The rune mage had covered him with a blanket when he noticed and then did the same with Ever once he noticed that she too had fallen into a slumber, but on their couch.

Laxus had already been waiting in bed for him.

They especially enjoyed such evenings when they could do them right after they returned after a long mission. Even if it didn’t always look like it, at times they came back very drained and some forms of relaxation could work wonders, really.

It was later than usual when Freed awoke from his fortunately peaceful sleep. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was around 10 am.

Stiffling a yawn, the man didn’t dare to move too heavily just yet as he wasn’t sure as to whether Laxus was already awake or not and he would hate to ruin his slumber. So all he did was to shift with caution so he could look at his dragon with a pretty drowsy expression.

Laxus looked unusually peaceful when he was asleep. Although that was not the case right now for once the green-haired man was able to gaze at his man, he saw that the blond’s eyelids were twitching and a moment later he observed how his lips twitched as well, another moment later curving into one of the smirks Freed knew best.

“Mornin’,” the lightning mage mumbled and then finally opened his eyes, meeting Freed’s tired look. It was really cute, but it wasn’t like he would admit it out loud. Not yet. 

“Good morning,” the rune magician mumbled in return, this time not able to prevent himself from yawning. He noticed how the other man hugged him closer and next up leaned more towards him in order to press his lips on Freed’s.

The kiss started out as a peck, small and just a mere touch. It was gentle and lasted a bit longer then, lips moving against each other in a tender manner, one that was affected by the still lingering sleepiness. Freed’s eyes went shut nonetheless, savoring the kiss to the fullest, appreciating every single gesture he received, as always, and with a low, vibrating growl Laxus brought the kiss to a firmer level which managed to educe a small, lazy groan from the greenet whose hair was tousled from the night.

When the dragon slayer pulled away, he saw a satisfied chuckle on Freed’s face and that was all he needed. Grinning, he planted one more peck on his lips and then merely let himself fall back with a groan, the rune mage instantly going to snuggle up against him again.

The two mages just laid there in silence, however definitely content with it, until said silence experienced interruption as a couple of knocks resonated.

“Freed, Laxus? Are you awake?” Clearly, that was Evergreen’s voice.

“And if y'are, being preoccupied?” And that was Bixlow without doubt, his babies repeating the last words cheerfully as always.

Both of the addressed males turned their head to the door, and Freed left a quiet huff at his best friend’s last question. A heartbeat later he was the one to reply nevertheless. “Yes we are awake, but not exactly preoccupied.”

“Not exactly? Freed baby, what are ya tryin’ ta–”

“In other words, you may come in,” Freed interrupted the other man and then couldn’t help but chuckle, casting a quick glance at the lightning dragon slayer who solely snorted but then focused the door nonetheless.

As the other two mages entered the room, Laxus and Freed’s expression transformed into one of surprise.

A pleasant surprise.

The reason was the sight of Ever and Bixlow both holding a tray, filled with various sorts of food. Basically everything they desired for a great breakfast. Bixlow brought Freed’s black coffee and there was loads of bacon and cheese for Laxus.

“Breakfast in bed for the four of us?” Ever smiled with a trace of playfulness as she sat down beside Freed and Bixlow beside Laxus.

Freed was still busy running his gaze over all the deliciously looking delicacy with Laxus being the first one to react.

“… as long as that doesn’t mean you’ll cuddle up to us.”

Blinking, Ever and Bixlow were quick to wear a similar grin at this oh so typical comment before they both went into pouting mode.

… the four of them ended up sitting beneath the blanket together. The bed was big enough and the pouting seemed to help a lot.

Too bad, Laxus. But he really couldn’t complain about the breakfast together with the three people he loved the most.


End file.
